Two Sides of a Coin
by ladyelainemalfoy
Summary: Rose and Scorpius finally arrived in Hogwarts. Both had their parting words with their parents and both wanted to prove themselves to them. But what if fate intercede and do what was failed with their parents? Will the two defy gravity or not?
1. Chapter 1

REVAMPED: 05/13/11

Disclaimer: I just own the plot, not the world. JKR does. xD

Chapter 1

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" I hesitantly asked. It was something that bugged me since I got the letter from Hogwarts. James constantly teased me that I'll be in Slytherin since then. My parents were among the most famous Gryffindors and all of my blood relatives came from that house. What if I'm not brave enough to be there? What if…?

"Albus Severus," Dad crouched down so he was a head lower than me. I clutched on my trunk so hard that my knuckles were white. My heart thumped like a maniac, dreading to hear what came next in his speech. Uncle Ron's was bad enough along with James but coming from my father, it would be even worse. However, I was wrong.

"You were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts, one of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew," He spoke quietly but I'm sure mom heard it. His emerald eyes reflected in mine, only mine stared back at him in confusion. I was expecting him to remind me that I should be in Gryffindor or else I'll be disowned, like Uncle Ron's message was.

"But they say -"

"—then Slytherin House will gain an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me." Dad said, standing up and pushing me a little towards the train. I nodded my head slightly to them my mom smiled warmly at me before I made my way to the train, lodging at the compartment where Rose and James were. It's time to start the journey.

* * *

><p>The castle loomed majestically as the magical boats paddled us towards the edge of the Black lake and into the Hogwarts grounds. It seemed as though the magic that gulped the whole place was inviting us to enter its halls and uncover the secrets of magic, and the life beneath studying.<p>

"A 'right firs' years! Professor Longbottom will take o'er yah in ter castle." Hagrid's loud and deep voice grunted and shook the awed-struck students as we finally made it to the dock. He led the group with his dog, Fang and a single lamp- the only illumination in our short walk.

The double doors of the castle opened and there stood Professor Neville Longbottom who greeted us with a stern yet warm look on his face. "I will take it from here, Hagrid. Thank you," He said to the half-giant who gave him a curt nod in return before entering the castle towards the feast.

"Now, in a moment, you will be entering the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. The house will be your family while you stay in this school. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your triumphs will get you house points and any rule breaking will let you lose them. By the end of the year, the house who gets the most house points will win the house cup. I suggest you smarten up as you wait. I will be back when we're ready for you." He said in a deep and friendly voice, the same one he had always used when he visited our house during mom's dinner parties.

I let my eyes glance towards my fellow first year students. Their faces held various expressions. Some held excitement that was almost pouring out of their souls and any moment would be ready to burst, like Lorcan and Lysander's. Others were anxious and fidgeted in different manners to release such cooped up nerves like the Rose's. And still others were trying to be indifferent as they could be, notably Scorpius Malfoy. I wonder which group I belong to; the excited, the anxious or the indifferent. Ah, maybe I had my own group; the observer.

The large oak doors burst open and Professor Longbottom gestured us to line up and follow him towards the Great hall. The hall was amazing beyond words. James's description came nothing to Teddy's but the actual stood beyond their words combined.

I looked up at the house tables my eyes lingering at the Gryffindor table. There sat James, Teddy and Victorie, the last two snuggled against each other and the former sneering at them. I snickered because they painted an exact picture of what was normal at the Burrow. Rose nudged me and narrowed her eyes. I pointedly looked at our relatives and she too snickered a little before shaking her head and finally turning to face the front. I looked at the table at the other side of the hall. The Slytherins were the exactly the opposite of the Gryffindors. They sat stiffly while the latter were so comfortable on their benches. They had sneers on their faces as they looked at us and indirectly at the Gryffindors who wore smiles both warm and mischievous.

We stopped at the front where the old stool and the Sorting Hat rested. Neville tapped the parchment that held our names with his wand and it rolled off, floating in front of him. He cleared his voice and started calling off our names. For the second time that day, my heart beat faster than necessary.

_I will be in Gryffindor _was the mantra I kept saying as names were called and houses were said. Rose squeezed my hand when her name was called and after a few moments the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' and said house clapped and roared at the new addition. I smiled at her when she passed me, walking towards her table. After her was Scorpius Malfoy, the room fell silent for it had been a long time since the last Malfoy graced the halls of Hogwarts. He walked towards the stool with an air of confidence and slight arrogance that was expected of a Malfoy; of course I know that because Malfoys and Potters had a certain civility close to a friendly relationship with each other, but that story was for some other time. Scorpius sat on the stool and the hat barely touched his head before it shouted 'Slytherin'. Unlike the Gryffindor's welcome, the purebloods clapped laboriously as if they were at a very formal dinner.

I was startled when I heard Neville's voice boom in my ears, 'Albus Severus Potter'. The hall went silent and I slowly stepped towards the stool. Every step became heavy and the heaviest step fell when I reached it. The professor put the oversized hat on my head and it started talking.

"Another Potter eh? Hogwarts has another Mischief Maker in the making. Fair-minded and hard working you are. Not a bad mind either. Not lacking in bravery part, I see. Ooh, very cunning and sneaky, indeed. Where to put you? Where," it said. I was trying hard to keep the mantra in my head but once again interrupted by the voice.

"Gryffindor eh? Oh, you'll do great in that house. But I see second thoughts. Not very applicable for daring Gryffindor you see."

I was about to begin the mantra when dad's voice cut me off. _"—then Slytherin house would gain an excellent student won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter." _It kept repeating in my mind and I allowed my eyes to avert its repetitious gaze on the floor and the Gryffindor table to the house in question. What's wrong with Slytherin? It's just a house like Gryffindor. Nothing different. All of the houses are the same, so why bother choosing? Then I'm decided. My house doesn't matter. I'll be fine if I'm Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even Slytherin. What's important is my performance, not the house I'm in.

"So I see you've decided then. If it doesn't matter to you, then you'll better be…" the hoarse voice of the old hat said. "SLYTHERIN!"

Silence greeted the hall after the announcement. All was in shock but after a few moments, murmurs erupted and collectively it became a noise. 'A Potter in Slytherin. The world's in chaos!' I heard them saying as I walked to the Slytherin table and to Scorpius, the only person in the house that I knew.

He clapped my back as I sat down on the bench next to him, and heard someone say surprised, 'A Malfoy and a Potter, friends? The end is near!' I saw Scorpius shake his head and whispered that I should ignore it.

Suddenly, someone clapped their hands that broke the sea of murmurs in the hall. Up at the Head table was Aunt Hermione and Scorpius' dad, Draco Malfoy, both clapping their hands. Aunt Hermione smiled warmly to me while Professor Malfoy raised his flute of wine in salutation. I returned their gestures with a small smile before turning to the Headmistress who now stood at the podium for her welcome speech.

* * *

><p>The feast ended soon and everyone scrambled up from their seats and made their way to the door. But I was one of the few who were still seated along with Scorpius. It was too crowded for his liking, while my reasons were different. Most Slytherins glared at me or pretended that I did not exist.<p>

A tap on my shoulder pulled me back to reality. I turned my head and saw a smiling Victorie, indifferent Teddy, roguish –looking James and a very grumpy Rose stood behind me. "Congrats, Al, I'm sure Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would be very proud of you."

"Speak for yourself Victorie, Mom would be hysterical if she found out." James said teasingly and the blond girl pushed him. "Stop it, James! You're scaring him!" She shrieked then turned to me, "Ignore him. It doesn't matter to us and you know it," she ran after my brother all the time shouting 'Come back here you bloody Potter! How dare you tease your brother like that! I'll make sure Aunt Ginny won't hear the end of it!'

Teddy shook his head and patted me at the back before following them. Finally the grumpy Rosie turned to me. "Congrats though I won't say I'm very happy with it Al. We're in rival houses and I don't think it'll be very… very easy us, cousin." She said gloomily, yet looked irritated once again when Scorpius cleared his throat. "Finished with the dramatic goodbyes? It's not like the end of the world, you know Weasley. You're just in different houses; you'll still be cousins for Merlin's sake. Pathetic, time to go Al," he drawled as Rose glared at him.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, almighty Malfoy," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm just congratulating my cousin and being sorry at the same time because he'll have to be with you for his whole stay in Hogwarts. O sweet Merlin, why am I wasting my precious time explaining this to you, it's none of your business anyway." Her temper was quickly rising and it was very obvious as her expression imitated Aunt Hermione's when she's mad at Uncle Ron for his lack of manners at mealtimes. I remembered Uncle Ron's parting words to her, and decided it's too early for a full blown fight.

I stood up and placed myself between them for Scorpius' indifferent façade was slowly falling away with his temper matching hers. "Calm down you guys. Thanks Rose, and I'm sorry too because we're cannot do our plans, but I'm sure we can work it out." I leaned to kiss her cheek and patted her other. She relaxed slowly, finally leaving the hall. "Let's go Scorp, long night I say." I patted him and his barriers were up again. Together, we walked towards the Slytherin dungeons to have our first night in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just want to say that this is the same chapter but edited by my lovely beta. Thanks Tanny Apple. XD<strong>_

_**R&R? **_

_**love,**_

_**~elaine**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, JKR does. xD Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe its Christmas already," Rose squealed as we dragged our trunks together down to the Entrance Hall. She was so happy I couldn't bear to tell her the news of Albus not making it this Christmas. She was wearing her Gryffindor robes and scarf that caught the chilly wind that winter day. Her long red hair flew behind her with a few strands escaping from her messy bun. She indeed looked like a snow angel warming everything with her smile.<p>

But the smile iced and turned to a frown as she stopped on the landing. I looked around to see what caused her to stop but seeing as her large trunk and her body was in front of me, I couldn't see well. "What's wrong, Rose?" I asked, but before Rose could answer, another voice chimed in.

"Going home I see, Weasley." Scorpius Malfoy drawled as he leaned on his trunk, his green and silver scarf hanged loosely on his neck. "Good to see you too, Malfoy." I replied walking down the steps to stand beside my best friend. I am not inclined to see how this thing would start and end. It was the first day of Christmas holidays so why start a fight, right?

"Oh, Scamander, I didn't see you there!" Malfoy gasped pretentiously, but sneered anyway. I looked at Rose before I once again turned to him. "I didn't know it was you until you spoke." I said in an exactly opposite manner. I was actually calm. "Happy Christmas to you, Malfoy," I added with a tone of dismissal. The longer we stood here, the higher the chance of Rose exploding in anger was.

"Let's go," I whispered to Rose who stood almost stoically from her position with her increasing red face the only sign of life in her. She shook her head and smiled at me. The same smile warmed me from the chilling senses I got when she stopped. As she set her trunk once again in motion, I took the chance to walk in front of her and sent a knowing look at Malfoy. He should know its better not to goad Rose more.

However, it seemed as though he didn't get my message, because as I was lugging my trunk on the carriage that'll send us to the Hogsmeade station, I heard his drawl once again. "Don't forget to let precious Daddy know ickle Malfoy bested you in Transfiguration." He taunted. I looked back in time to see Rose glaring at him, hand in her pocket, while the other was curled to a fist. I was about to call her when I heard her laugh.

It wasn't the melodic laugh I use to hear everyday. It was more of the evil laugh she loved to use in the presence of Malfoy. "Oh, don't worry I won't. But please don't forget to tell mommy dearest that filthy Weasley bested you in all subjects except one." She said returning his tone. It was Scorpius turn to glare at her and grip his wand.

"ROSE!" Albus Potter's voice boomed in the hall from the stairs to the dungeon. He reached the top landing, panting from his run. Both blond and redhead turned to look at him, both forgetting their tight grasps on their wands and both had frowns on their faces.

"Why are you not dragging your trunk, Albus?" Rose immediately pulled her hand out of her pocket and put both hands on her hips. She looked like the perfect replica of her mother waiting for an explanation from her husband except that she had red hair rather than the brown Professor Weasley had.

Albus smiled sheepishly to her and patted Scorpius' shoulder as he reached him before turning back to his cousin. "I got detention." He said, not daring to look at her and waited for her sermon.

"Yes, he got that with me." Lysander, my twin, entered the scene as he placed himself beside Scorpius on the other side. He, like Scorpius was the epitome of poise and confidence even for their young age. I sometimes wonder whether or not we are related to each other. He shared a roguish smile with Albus who merely nodded his head to him.

"Oh really, why am I not surprise with this?" Rose exclaimed and sighed. She had forgotten about Malfoy who was still frowning at his friends. She turned to me and shook her head. "I guess it'll be us then, Lorcan. Come on now before we're late." She said the excitement washed away from her voice. I felt my own spirits fall a little. She put her trunk in the carriage where my things were and was already in when Albus yelled.

"You should ride with them, Scorpius. You're not against it right Lorcan?" He grinned at us, and I was about to shake my head no but I saw Professor Weasley and Malfoy exiting the Great hall, laughing at each other. They didn't notice us apparently as they continued their way up the stairs to the staff common room, I believe. I wonder if one day Rose and Scorpius would be at least civil like their mom and dad respectively.

"Great, you agree." Albus said and I raised my brow in confusion. I didn't agree with him, did I? But before I could say anything he had already picked up Scorpius' trunk and pushed him in with Rose. I shook my head when I heard Rose's scream. Brilliant, Albus Potter just saved the day, or not? Welcome, for one hell of a ride. I sighed and entered the carriage but not before I notice the glint in the brunet's eyes.

* * *

><p>The whole ride burst with unreleased tension. I was practically readying myself for some sort of outburst from either party during that short journey to Hogsmeade station. Thankfully though, Albus had sent some sort of warning to them that if any insults or hexes were shot to the other, they'll find themselves back at Hogwarts. I had to thank the headmistress who agreed to put the charm on the carriage when Al suggested it.<p>

The scarlet train slowly became visible from the open carriage. A smile tugged from Rose's lips as she saw the huge vehicle. She hadn't looked at the direction of Malfoy once during the ride. However, I knew she was holding back every sharp bite on the pale wizard for her ears were red like Uncle Ron's when Aunt Hermione- I could call her that again because its holidays- lectured him on his table manners. I also did notice the subtle movements of their hands inching towards their wands when the carriage staggered during the rocky part of the ride and they'd bump each other accidentally. Really, if it weren't for the charm, I'd find myself battered and bruised for acting as mediator to the factions.

So you're asking how I knew about the charm on our carriage. Well, it's easy. You see, during the first month of the term, and I was sorted in Gryffindor while Lysander was in Slytherin, I had difficulty in sleeping. I was used to have my twin in the same room as mine. Apparently, he had trouble in that area too. We asked Aunt Hermione if we could sleep in the same room but she shook her head because it's impossible. Instead she gave us a fake galleon each. I read about that secret method of communication of their DA but it was modified by her own invented charm. It served as our communication plus it created the feeling of having my twin close to me when I wore it on my neck as pendant. So when we, Rose, Malfoy and I, left Hogwarts, I tapped my wand to the coin and discreetly asked Lysander if they're insane about having the two spitfires in a carriage.

He answered that the charm was placed and it was Albus and his idea to have them there and the old witch agreed. The whole school knew of their rivalry. They both have classes together and they competed in every way possible. At first, they were ignoring each other but as the exams came, they started sprouting off some slurs about who was better at this and that, though meant for each other never said directly to their faces. And that ignited the flame. According to my beloved twin, the old professor wanted a peaceful new term and thought that having them in a carriage to talk would be the first step.

Oh, how wrong they were. The two were silent throughout the ride both knowing that the words that will come out their mouths would be first and foremost assaults on each other. I was quite thankful for the charm because it did give me a peaceful ride but it was a failure in every sense except that.

"Finally," Rose's voice pulled me out of my over-thinking mind. I looked around to see that she was already on the ground looking at me expectantly. Malfoy, too, was on the ground but he already walked to the train to load his trunk. "Come on, we're late already." She tapped her foot impatiently as I sent her a raised eyebrow and got off the carriage.

* * *

><p>During the train ride, I was at the teachers' car because Professor Longbottom asked for my presence. I wasn't able to keep an eye on the redheaded angel. But I caught her napping by the window seat of the compartment that I left her at when I came back and we were already in London then.<p>

Even her yawn was pretty and well-mannered for she covered her mouth. I'm sure she got that from her mom. Uncle Ron would never know manners even if it hit him on the face. It was already a well tested theory according to our parents. I sent a smile to my best friend as I offered her a hand when the train stopped and whistled announcing our arrival.

"Good morning!" I greeted her cheerily. She laughed at me as she accepted my hand and stood up before letting it down again. She smoothed her clothes before she smiled and beckoned me to follow her lead out the train.

There on the platform was our family. Uncle Ron and Hugo were there, the latter looking bored. Mom was there too, but not Dad. He's probably out on a hunt for another creature. What it was would be a surprise for now, I guess. Aunt Ginny with Lily were standing beside Uncle Ron. The older witch had a great frown on her face and looked rather red. I could only imagine what brought that.

"Oh! Rosie!" Uncle Ron's deep manly voice boomed to our ears as she walked towards the group. I smiled at mom and when I reached her, she ruffled my blond hair and kissed the top of my head. I felt my cheeks becoming hot; it was embarrassing.

Rose hugged her father and brother tightly with a wide grin on her face. Aunt Ginny gave us both a kiss, but the frown wasn't removed. "Oh, that boy! Too much of his father in him!" She exclaimed when Rose mentioned Albus' detention. Although I had a feeling she knew it already. Just then James came, with a rather annoyed expression, and Teddy and Victorie on his heels. The lovebirds looked quite jolly and sweet; it made me almost nauseated. But I don't have the gall to gag in front of them. James eyes widened and the frown on his lips turned to a mischievous grin upon seeing his cousin. As I said, all of the students knew of Rose and Scorpius' competition.

"Oh, Rosie, how was Transfiguration with Auntie Mione?"James cooed as he reached us. He kissed his mom and ruffled his sister's hair which only got him a sharp kick on the knee. But it wasn't worth the fun of putting Rose in the spotlight.

I looked at Rose and saw that the girl was now redder than her hair. She knew the topic James' was breaching and she was intent in keeping it from her father. She told me that before we left Hogwarts. Uncle Ron's eyebrows furrowed and looked at his daughter intently. "Why? I thought you were at the top of your classes." He said.

"Yes, well," she stammered and looked at me hoping I'll help her. She was indeed in a vulnerable position. She told me of her dad's parting words to her. And she couldn't disappoint the wizard. I sighed and answered for her. "Rose is the best in our classes, Uncle Ron but she's having slight difficulty in Transfiguration so she's having private lessons with her mum." I said shooting James a confident look. It was the truth but well, not the truth he was commenting on. Before the raven-haired boy could open his mouth to speak, Rose's brother, Hugo opened his.

"Let's go home dad, I need to pee." This ensured a roar of laughter and the topic of Rose's slight failure in said subject was forgotten. Hopefully by tomorrow I'll have Aunt Hermione's back up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm really sorry I took so long in writing this. You probably guessed that its Lorcan's point of view. It was planned to be his, well not by me by my friend. So uh, read and review guys? Thanks in advance. xD<strong>_

_**love,**_

**_~~elaine_**

**_PS. Thanks to my beta, Tanny Apple. You really know how to make my day. XD_**


End file.
